Come Around Again
by kissxoinnocencexogoodbye
Summary: Takes place in Catching Fire (I guess) A month or so before the Victory Tour, Peeta decides that him and Katniss need to participate in some reconnecting to get close again. Might be continuing chapters up until the tour. Haven't decided yet. T of possible later chapters. Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys thanks for reading. I didn't want to make it too long so I'm gonna break this into two chapters. This is the first chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think (like, dislike) but remember, there is a difference between constructive criticism and just being a mean so think before you type. Enjoy :)

I had just gotten off of the phone with Cinna when the doorbell rang. I jump in surprise. The concept of a doorbell is still fairly new to me, we didn't have one at our house in the Seam. There are a lot of new things I'm still getting used to. Not only becoming familiar with the up to date technology of this new house in Victor's Village, but dealing with the PTSD thanks to the Games. I trot downstairs and slowly approach the door. I don't like answering the door and not knowing who's on the other side. Usually my mother or Prim would answer it, but they're out running errands in town. I know already that it isn't Haymitch because he usually barges right in, and Gale knocks.

Fear from the back of my mind begins to creep forward; is it someone sent by President Snow to finally punish me for my attempted at double suicide? I mentally prepare myself for all sorts of terror I could be unleashing as I turn the handle...just to find it's Peeta. I sigh in relief and put my guard down as much as I can, though being visited by him is just as shocking. We haven't talked in months. It isn't that I have been avoiding him, but I knew from the conversation as we rolled into 12 on the way back from the arena, that he was upset. He hasn't come around and I have given him space. I decided sooner rather than later that it's probably a good thing we have kept our distance because it has given us both a chance to try to return to normalcy.

"Hi Peeta." I say. Then with a moment of silence and being stared at, I add, "Please, come in."

Still saying nothing he raises his foot over the threshold. I wonder how he is doing with his new leg, though it can't be very new now.

"Thank you." He says as I close the door behind him. I walk over to the kitchen and pour him some coffee. Does he even like coffee?

"So, how have you been?" I ask handing it to him. I hope saying that doesn't come across as forced as it sounded. I do want to know. Though I didn't know I've missed his company until now.

He takes a sip and grins. "Well, things have been quiet for me." He laughs slightly at his remark, but there is no humor in it. He is living in a mansion all by himself with no family, while I have my mother and Prim. I feel awful that I never once thought to invite him over. "How about you?"

"The same. Quiet, uninteresting." I wasn't lying. Besides an occasional phone call with Cinna or hunting with Gale life was uneventful since the Games. Besides the nightmares. " Listen Peeta, I'm sorry that I haven't thought to invite you over sooner, I just-"

"Don't worry about it . I understand, I put you in an unfair position by taking advantage of what you did to keep us alive. You needed your space."

I look deeply into his eyes and see the honesty in them. A lump lodges in my throat. He is blaming this on himself. I know in my heart that all of it is my fault and that he is the one who had every right to be upset. I led him on and then broke his heart. But, I decided long ago that falling in love would make me vulnerable. Something I can't afford to be. Peeta is an amazing guy, and I realize that I don't deserve him anyways, not with how I've treated him.

Seeing I I have no comment, that serious look leaves his face and he continues, "It's ironic you mentioned the words "inviting over" because that's exactly why I came over here. The Victory Tour isn't that far away and I don't think reconnecting before it would be a bad idea, so I wanted to start by inviting you over for dinner tonight. If that's okay?"

A surprisingly genuine smile forms on my face "Yes of course that's okay. What time?"

He beams at my approval. Then he squints and looks up as he thinks, "Uh, everything should be done by 5:00. Is that a good time?"

I laugh softly, "Yes Peeta that's a good time. You don't have to keep asking me questions to seek my approval you know. I'm not that hard to please." He blushes slightly at my comment and begins to apologize but I wave it away, "I'll just tell my mom and Prim and I'll be over at 5."

"Okay, great. Well I better get cooking if it's gonna be done by 5. See you later Katniss." He smiles so big, with lights in his eyes. He hands me the half empty coffee cup and starts to head for the door.

I quickly place the cup down on the side table and grab his hand. He whips around with a confused look on his face, and I pull him into a hug. He squeezes me tighter and I close my eyes. We stay pressed against each other for a long time. In that moment I come to terms with how much I have missed his presence and his closeness. "I've miss you, you know. I think about you everyday." Peeta whispers in my ear. I allow him this comment. It's not his fault I'm too afraid to love anyone.

I don't really know what else to say back besides "I know. I'm sorry." Before releasing him. He grins once more, this time more of a sad grin, as he walks to the door, opens it, and closes it behind him.

As I stand in a suddenly chilly, empty room, staring at the door, I realize for the first time in months that those strange tingly feelings I felt in the cave with him have returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is gonna be a little bit longer than the first chapter. She finally goes over in this one. Thanks for following it and the favorites and keep the reviews coming! Enjoy :)**

About two hours after Peeta leaves, my mom and Prim return, their arms full of brown paper bags containing items such as medicine and groceries. I throw on my lightweight brown jacket and jog half way down the driveway to meet them. I take a heavy looking bag from Prim; I was right just from a look, it is heavy.

"I could have carried it Katniss." Prim pleads.

I look at her innocent, youthful face,and smile " I know little duck, but I needed something to do."

"You could have held the door." Prim growls under her breath.

I don't let her little bit of an attitude faze me. She is almost 13 now.I know she isn't a baby anymore, but she is _my _baby, I've been more of a mother to her than our actual mom since the mining accident, and all parties recognize that.

I look in the bag and see a whole bunch of food that doesn't usually come home. Such as sweet potatoes, asparagus, and a slab of meat. My heart drops. I hope my mother isn't planning on preparing a surprise feast for us tonight. I don't want her time or money or Peeta's for that matter, to go to waste. I kick the door open and hold it with my free hand as my family enters in front of me. As I help them unpack the goods I ask as nonchalantly as I can about the specialty food.

"So, mom, what is the meat and asparagus about?"

She continues to unpack her bag of medicine and remedies, sorting them out as she answers, "Oh I was thinking maybe sometime this week we would invite Gale's family over for dinner. Why do you ask?"

I mentally sigh in relief at the words that save me from having someone upset with me, "Well I hope you weren't planning on inviting them tonight, because Peeta invited me over for dinner, and I said yes."

Both Prim and my mother snap their attention away from what they're doing and give their full attention to me, both have the same semi-shocked expression all over their faces. "Why that was," Mom pauses for a moment to fit the right words, "nice of him. Any idea for this sudden change in behavior?"

"He thought it would be a good idea for us to start warming up to each other before Haymitch tells us to. For the Victory Tour. He wants me over at 5."

The whole thing still makes me feel slightly unsettled. I don't know how I feel and I don't like it. One thing I do know is having Gale over and going over to Peeta's in the same week is going to be taxing. Gale didn't like the act of our love and he has many times vocalized how he didn't think it was an act. I don't really see why he cares so much. Maybe because everyone, including himself thought him and I would grow up and get married someday. Maybe we would have. But the Games change everything.

"Well it's almost 4 now. Go get yourself cleaned up, Prim and I will finish here." My mother says. I'm about to argue to let me finish my job when Prim gives me a look and I smile at them, give Prim a kiss on the forehead, and go upstairs.

Something about the shower always seems to sooth my ever present paranoia and right now is no different. The warm water flows over my whole self and I wash away the dirt and stress of the day so far. As strange as it sounds, I feel safe in the shower. Imagine that, "The Girl on Fire" finds her serenity in the shower. I laugh at this thought. True laughter is something that doesn't occur to me often. Showers are magical.

I put my hair into it's usual braid while it is still wet and decide to wear a forest green button up blouse tucked into a pair of black legging like pants. It's presentable but not too dressy. I was never one to get all dressed up for fun and I never once fantasized about being a princess as a child. I didn't have time to dream, I was worried about fighting for survival. I don't mind dresses, and without a doubt the dresses Cinna made for me for the events leading up to the Games were absolutely stunning, but I felt so out of place in them, like a plain wooden box wrapped in ornamental paper.

I lace up my dark brown leather boots that I wear with everything and make my way 25 feet across a huge yard to Peeta's front door. He must've seen me walking across the lawn from the window because he opens the door and invites me inside before I can even knock. He takes my jacket from me and I watch him walk through the dark living room into another room, where he turns on the light and hangs it up. I imagine he might use that extra room as an office of some sorts, maybe it's his painting studio. I look around the room. The walls are bare of decorations, and besides the smell of the food, the lights on in the kitchen and dining room, and the glow of the fireplace in the eery living room, it looks void of life.

"Well I made beef stew, which is still cooking on the stove, it should be done soon, and there is bread on the table. Would you like some tea?" He says as he takes me into the dinning room. I notice how handsome he looks. He is wearing a burnt orange long sleeve sweater with dark pants and dark shoes. The front of his hair is even gelled back in a bit of an upward curl which looks very nice on him.

I smile politely at him, "Yes I would thank you. I didn't know you liked tea." I find it surprising how easy making conversation is for me right now. I'm never good at words.

"Well I was never allowed to drink coffee at home, even after I finished school. I think my parents kept me from drinking coffee just because they had that power; they drank it all the time, I was allowed tea though, and even at that it was considered a treat. After I moved in here, I decided that I was gonna take up coffee, I tried it but couldn't get a taste for it. So I took up tea instead."

I look down bashfully at my cup slightly embarrassed that I offered him coffee when he came over my house. I dare not make eye contact, "I wish I had known that otherwise I wouldn't have wasted the coffee."

"It's the thought that counts, Katniss." I look up at him when he says that. I let the silence hang in the air. Typical Katniss reappears for suddenly I am at a loss of words. A bit of a smile creeps on Peeta's face and I don't know what it is, but it's contagious because I feel my own cheeks lift, as well as the embarrassment I felt.

"Well the stew should be just about done." He says pushing his chair away from him. I notice as he walks past me to the kitchen door, that his steps are uneven. A pang hits my heart. _Damn you President Snow_! _Peeta doesn't deserve this. The fake leg, a lonely house, a broken heart. None of it._ I take a sip of the hot sweet tea, pushing down my angry thoughts as he comes back through the white swinging door with two steaming bowls of beef stew.

I share my thanks and wait for him to take his seat before taking a spoonful and consuming it. He looks at me with hopeful eyes as he grabs a piece of bread and dunks it in his broth. It is absolutely delicious. "Peeta this is great. I didn't know you could cook just as well as you bake!"

Peeta beams, his eyes reflecting what his heart must be feeling, "It's a family recipe." Then he puts on hand over his nose and mouth and raises his eye brows mysteriously, eying me just over the edge of his hand, " I guess you could say I'm a bit of a mystery to you." This makes me laugh. Hard. He laughs too. When he laughs I laugh harder and it continues until my stomach hurts. Genuine laughter. Full, pure laughter escaped my lips, cackles of it. Not even Gale could get that out of me. How come this boy I barely even know can?

Silence falls over us as we eat, but this time it's a comfortable silence unlike all the other ones between us. In my head I try to figure out the confusion I feel about Peeta. The kiss in the cave, did it really mean as much to me as it had to him? At the time I only did it for the sponsors, but the feeling I felt meant something more than survival. Why did I push him out if when I hugged him just hours ago it was obviously made apparent that I missed his closeness? Then I thought about Gale. If it was anyone who deserved to be with me, it was him. He knew everything about me. _What the hell has the Hunger Games done to me?! I don't want to love anyone. _

Peeta snaps me out of my state of thought by breaking the silence, "Well it seems you enjoyed everything." He grins humorously. It is only then that I realized I ate my whole bowl of stew and half a loaf of bread. From the looks of it, a stranger would think I hadn't eaten in weeks. He takes the bowls and bread and walks into the kitchen. I make my way into the living room turn on the light and sit on the velvety blue couch in front of the fire. I hear a door open and close behind me and Peeta joins me on the couch.

"Thank you for inviting me over Peeta, this is very nice." I say.

"No, thank you for coming over. You make this house so much more homelike." I stare at him sympathetically. He looks suddenly bittersweet. When I don't respond he continues, "Every single night since being home I lay awake at night so I don't have to face the nightmares I kept having on the train. Not talking to you after literally trusting each other with our lives was hard. I know that it was just for good show, but like I said on the train, I don't want to forget, and I can't forget Katniss."

I feel like the worst person in the world right now. He is spilling his heart out to me. He wants me to say the same things, I know. He wants me to do so many things that I'm just not strong enough to do. Something inside of me refuses to spit out how I've missed his company, as if that might be a sign that what I pretended to feel for him on cameras isn't just pretend anymore. I the millionth time today I wish I knew how I felt.

"What did you have nightmares about?" I see it stings him that I couldn't say more than this. In my heart I apologize a million times to him for all this pain I bring to the both of us, but I know the outside of me probably doesn't show that.

" I dreamed that I couldn't save you. That you died and I had to live the rest of my life without you. It was a burning hell." He speaks softly and his eyes look glassy. I feel tears start to come to me too but I push them back.

"Peeta, why did you fall for me?" I didn't think, I just ask what my heart wants to know. My voice sounds so sad and weak. I'm not supposed to be weak. I wish I could take the words back.

He takes a deep breath. His voice shakes as he speaks the words, "I fell in love with you because of how you weren't afraid to sing the Valley Song on the first day of school, because of how after your father died you took full responsibility of your family and sold game to keep them alive. I fell in love with you because you don't let people change who you are, and you never give up, and that is beautiful to me."

That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me. When the tears come this time I let them fall. "Oh Peeta-" He doesn't let me finish and I'm glad for that because I didn't know what to say next. He slides over to my side of the couch and takes me in his strong arms and holds me tight. He strokes my hair and I feel his sturdy heart beat on my cheek. He then lifts my head with his hand and tilts my face up towards his and his lips envelope mine. He kisses me softly and slowly and I kiss him back. I turn my body towards him and run my fingers through his blond hair one hand moves down to the small of my back his fingers trailing a path, while one hand still grasps my cheek. The kiss deepens and as it does my thirst for his closeness grows. I need him. I needed him all along. Although I won't admit any feelings of love, if that is what it even is I feel for him, but I willingly admit to myself that if he had died in the Hunger Games it would be burning hell for me too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. With school and after school activities and homework it can be a struggle to find time. Quick S/O to scarlettarose for helping me a little bit figure out this chapter. Thanks so much for following and favoriting! Enjoy :)**

_Cato pushes my me down and hold my throat against the edge of the Cornucopia while the mutts below jump up snapping and growling just a few feet away from the top of my head. I cough and try to push back against his arms but he is too strong. Fear sets in as oxygen is cut off from my body. My head feels light and my heart pounds in my chest. I want to scream but nothing comes out. Suddenly Peeta comes to my rescue by punching Cato right in the side of the head, sending him flying. I sit up and recuperate while they fight. Peeta storms toward him and is about to throw a second punch when Cato rises, grabs him around the waist, and slams Peeta on the steel. He winces in pain. I can see him struggling to catch his breath. I impulsively run and push Cato away from Peeta. He stumbles, which gives Peeta enough time to get up, then he charges, pushes me over, and knocks me to the ground. I pull an arrow from my back and string it through my bow when I realize that Cato has Peeta in a chokehold just at the end of the Cornucopia. I raise it and point it at him. He dares me to shoot, but before I can do anything, even blink, he takes Peeta's head in both of this hands, and turns them. I hear Peeta's neck snap watch his eyes roll back in his head as his body goes limp in his killer's arms. _

I scream myself awake and sit up in a cold sweat. Suddenly my mother is at my side embracing me. I'm too rigid to move. My whole body shakes and I'm hyperventilating. Finally words spill out of my mouth in a hysterical jumble "He killed him! I couldn't save him! Peeta. Peeta is dead. HE KILLED HIM!" I'm almost screaming again and tears stream down my face.

My mom rocks us back and forth and strokes my hair. "Katniss, it was only a dream. Shh, you were dreaming. It wasn't real. Peeta is alive. You went over his house last night, remember." Suddenly an overwhelming calm surrounds me as memories from last night come in waves. I nod my head, my breathing evens out and I stop shaking. I've had some pretty bad nightmares, but this one might top the rest.

After my mom is sure I am stable again, she gets up and goes back downstairs. I take a shower, washing the nightmare induced sweat off my body and restoring a sense of peace back to me. In my head I relive yesterday: Peeta coming over, giving him coffee just to find out he didn't like coffee, Peeta telling me why he loves me, kissing Peeta, with that strange feeling attached to it. I can't explain why but remembering the kiss and feeling close to him again brings a sort of happiness to me that starts in my heart and works its way out. That unexplainable joy is quickly shut down by a sense of dread; Gale would be coming over later (if not today) this week. I reason with myself as I wash the soap out of my hair, that he doesn't have to know I went over to Peeta's, and in the end get out of the shower feeling somewhat content.

Not knowing what else to do with myself, I go to hunt. I grab my bag for game and a second bag with some food for lunch and walk to the edge of town. Slipping under the fence, I go to my log and collect my bow and sheath of arrows. I wait in silence by the lake. Winter is beginning to give itself away through the small signs of lack of life in my oasis; no birds chirp, no rodents scramble. Thin white wisps of breath hang in front of me. I take slow deep breaths, allowing myself to go to that mental place of comfort that only the woods can give me. Suddenly, I see movement. Through the bare trees on the other side of the lake, a shadow crawls by. I hear the brush crunching beneath its feet and I lean forward, slowly, quietly taking an arrow and stringing it through my bow. I wait again for the organism to reveal itself in light, to walk into it's death. Without warning it erotically runs straight to the opening, still completely masked in darkness there is no saying what it is. I stand strong, statue-like, not moving. I pull back on the arrow and prepare to shoot just as the creature comes to the light. I'm about to let go when I discover the creature is wearing black leather boots, standing on two legs, waving, and smiling foolishly at me. Gale.

I bring my bow down in frustration and swear to myself. Jesus, I could have just killed him. He obviously knew I was watching him, _and _that I thought he was prey. I bet he wouldn't be laughing if he ended up with an arrow in his heart. He trudges toward me and I go to meet him. As we come closer to each other I find that he is laughing at me. "It wouldn't be so funny if I actually let go, Gale." I glare him down in annoyance.

Gale shakes his head, that stupid grin still adorning his face, "Come on, you know I would have yelled or something if you did."

"It might have been to late." I snap.

Gale takes a step away from me, his eyes changing from amused to concerned, "Woah, relax. I was just joking around, Catnip."

I take a deep breath, realizing how I came across as a complete bitch, even though I had a reason, but try to sound a little less harsh, "Well it wasn't funny." I look at the ground and kick a pebble with my foot, "You scared me. I thought we agreed you weren't gonna do that anymore."

I raise my eyes to see his reaction. My words cause the desired effect. His face twists in sympathy as he remembers our deal. Part of me knows that he is just trying to save the girl he used to know, but like everything in life, nothing can stay the same. "I'm sorry Katniss. I wasn't trying to send you back on some horrific flashback. I'm a jerk for forgetting. I'm sorry."

He then steps closer and wraps his arms around me. I let him, but I'm still tense. Considering his apology, I relax my muscles. I can't help but forgive him. After everything he has done for me, a silent acceptation is the least I can do. He is another heart that I broke thanks to the Games. Despite my arguing, I know that deep down inside Gale still believes that what happened between Peeta and I was more than an act. After a while I simply stopped commenting and he stopped bringing it up. Since then, Peeta has been a taboo subject between us, and I hope more than ever due to current events that he doesn't become a topic of discussion anytime soon.

I pull away from him and try to fill the silence between us, "What were you doing in the woods anyway? Where are your hunting weapons?"

Gale grins at me and says matter-of-factly, "I was picking whatever's left of the fall berries to bring back home to my mother. She plans on making desert for dinner tonight even though your mother objected."

My heart stops in my chest. I want to run home and scream at my mother. But I can't. She doesn't know my dilemma. "Oh well," I try to sound as happy as I can considering the circumstances, "you better get back to your berry picking before a deer does it for you." I even manage a fragment of a smile.

Gale returns the grin and chuckles, "Well then, don't be surprised if you find a deer as well as berries on your table tonight. See you later." He leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek, his lips warm and damp, before walking away.

I wait until he is eclipsed in darkness and then I turn in the opposite direction and run. My head feels dizzy, the scream still wants to escape it's chamber even more now than ever. Gale is having dinner at my house. Tonight. Gale just kissed me on the cheek. And part of me liked it.

**Thats it for right now! I didn't want to make this too long because I have a lot more planned for the dinner and after the dinner and if I included it now, it would probably be a 6 page story!**


End file.
